Back to the Beginning
by HuntressWolf
Summary: The original Digidestined are now in college around the world. A new evil emerges from the digiworld and tries to take over the real world. Will they team up or will they let an old spat get in the way? One major OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the cast of Digimon :cries: but I wish I did. I do, however, own Ayame Higashiyama.

**A/N**: Ayame (Aya for short, like the English version of the Digidestined's names) is my OC. Just pretend she was one of the original eight (now nine) DigiDestined. Her digimon is Labramon, a cute little dog-like digimon (it is real if you want to see a picture). This takes place in the junior year of undergrad college for most of the original DigiDestined.

Chapter 1

The pale blue sky gave hints of a freezing night; minimal clouds traveled its broad expanse. The lush, green grass of the school's soccer field waved in the light breeze that blew in from the sea. Toyama University's soccer team was scattered upon the field, all warming down from their rigorous practice. One lone soccer player still dribbled a ball around the luscious field.

"Kamiya!" screamed a senior stretching on the grass. "Warming down does not mean dribbling the ball! Now start before the coach yells at you again!"

"Fine, fine," Tai waved his hand and plopped to the ground.

He performed his stretches with a smile, joking with his fellow juniors. The setting sun shone on his face, brightening his smile and his features. His hair was now closer to his head, though it was still rather puffy. Tai had gained much more muscle than what he had in high school; his clingy, sweat flecked shirt showed his newly gained strength.

Tai got up and brushed the loose grass off his pants. "Okay, guys, I'm starved. Any suggestions?"

The senior from before, Tokunaga, replied, "We could go to the cafeteria," he paused glancing at the faces of disgust around him, "or we could go downtown and look for something."

This choice drew more pleasant faces as the troupe began to leave the field. Tai knelt and rummaged through his duffle bag, searching. He growled as he threw some clothes out of his sack.

Tokunaga motioned for the pack to keep going as he backtracked to Tai. "Kamiya, need anything?"

"No," Tai shook his head as he glanced up, "I just need to make sure I have enough money!" He smiled and laughed.

"Okay, if you need any, tell me." Tokunaga strolled back to the team.

"Seriously, where is my money," Tai mumbled under his breath.

He picked up a practice jersey and tossed it to the ground. He halted; his digivice was underneath it. Tai gingerly lifted up the relic of days long gone. _Wow, I forgot I left it in here………I wish I was back in those days, before we all split………but they are all gone now. I'll be surprised if any of them even talked to me anymore. **Why** did it have to go so **wrong**?_ His grip tightened on the digivice as he drew it to his head. A single tear rolled down his check; the setting sun reflected off of it, projecting his sorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The crowds at Toyama Airport that day could make someone claustrophobic. The Christmas crowd was packed like sardines; the lines were almost stationary. It seemed every tourist in Toyama was trying to make it home at the same time; the last of the Christmas celebrations had just concluded!

The airlines leading into Toyama were relatively empty compared to the planes leaving it. One passenger of the incoming line was struggling to break through the spilling outgoing lines. Her dirty blonde hair hung loose as she strove to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She fought through the crowd with her luggage cart, pushing away crazed tourists. _Could I have picked a **better** time?_ she asked herself.

Many tiresome minutes later, she shoved through the entrance into the cooling air just in time to see the magnificent sunset. It illuminated the surrounding foliage, turning green bushes into golden statues. The blossoms on the cherry trees around the perimeter of the airport seems dipped in orange dye as the sun's rays shone through their thin petals. The originally white walls of the Toyama Airport shone gold and orange, as if a rejuvenating fire had consumed the building. She sighed and gazed at the beauty of Toyama, as she would never see it again with this serenity.

The speeding taxis of the airport thrust her out of her reverie. Startled, she raised her hand to hail a cab. A yellow taxi pulled up next to her and rolled down its window.

"Where ya goin', lady?" the crude driver queried.

"Downtown," she replied.

000000000000000000000000000000

Tai strolled the streets of downtown with his hands in his pockets, lagging behind his soccer mates. He raised his head towards the sky, blowing some of his hair out of his face. He sighed and watched as the sun morphed the clouds orange, pink, then purple.

_Why did we do it? It would have been easier just to talk about it, not to do what we did…maybe, we all could have been together now…and, and she…she was mine, I know I was right…but why, why did he **do** that? _Tai sighed and closed his eyes. _We were young. One doesn't know **anything** at seventeen. I just—_

"Oof!" Tai slammed into a large suitcase and sent himself and the luggage tumbling onto the pavement.

His entourage looked back the noise and roared at what they saw. Tai had knocked into some woman's luggage, causing it to knock the other bags down onto him, all the while he was spread face-first on the sidewalk with his legs in the air. The unfortunate woman, at the time, was paying her taxi driver and was knocked in the back of the legs with a stray bag and also spread on the pavement. Tai sat up, rubbed his head, and gawked at the destruction. _Nice going, Tai_.

He lifted himself off the ground and ambled over to the lady. "Ma'am, I am so sorry. I just wasn't looking where I was going."

"You can say **that** again!" a sophomore bellowed.

"Shut up, Yamazaki!" Tai howled.

Tai knelt and supported her as she stood up. _I like her perfume…it's oddly familiar._

"Thank you," she wiped her coat off.

Her golden hair glinted in the last of the setting sun as she flipped it back, her face still pointed at the ground. _Her hair and perfume…they're familiar. But I can't place them._

She lifted her face towards his; they gasped, let go of each other, and took an involuntary step backwards.

_**Tai!**_

_**Aya!**_

"Wha-what are…" she started.

"A-aya…" Tai gaped.

"Hey!" Tokunaga interrupted. "Do you two know each other?"

Tai continued to gaze at Aya in astonishment. "I grew up with her."

000000000000000000000000000

Okay, that's the first chapter. R&R. Personally, I think I could have written it better, but that's okay. I'll try to update soon! Chou

Wolfie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, just Aya.

**A/N**: Just so you guys aren't confused, this is **not** a crossover. I picked Ayame's name before I knew about Ceres. Okay, I don't think Tai and Sora ever went out. That is just my opinion; I am a die-hard Sora-Matt fan. However, I **do** think that Tai liked Sora (I mean who doesn't?).

Chapter 2

Aya was no longer the awkward teenager he had come to know. She had matured into a gorgeous young woman. Her wheaten locks radiated health and vibrancy; her ocean blue eyes swam in a sea of white as she stared at Tai in surprise.

"I-I thought you were in Tokyo," she stammered.

Tai gulped, the words stuck in his throat. "Um…I transferred here on a soccer scholarship."

Yamazaki strolled over to the oblivious pair. "Yeah, um, the guys and I are hungry, Kamiya. You comin'?"

Tai continued to stare at Aya, at her ocean eyes that shone surprise. "Uh, y-you guys go on ahead. I would like to talk to Miss Higashiyama."

Aya's fist clenched at the pronunciation of "Miss Higashiyama." _Has it changed this much? Is there nothing left?_

"Here," Tai bent down. "Let me help you with your bags."

Aya reached for her peach duffle bag at the bottom of the pile. Tai reached for the same one; his hand surrounded hers. White engulfed Aya's pupils as she abruptly pulled her hand away, her face staring the ground. _Why does it have to be like this?_ she asked, her heart pounding.

Tai grimaced. _Idiot. Nice going again_, he scolded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Tai gingerly queried.

"Um…" she hesitated. "Um…Oxford sent me here for their study abroad program. I'm here at Toyama University for the semester. But my dorm's not ready yet." She stared at him, her eyes wide like a scared cat's.

"Well, ah…" Tai stammered. _Go on!_ "You can stay at my place until it's ready. Well, we can have dinner there," he quickly finished.

_Tai…_she internally grimaced. _This is so painful…_

"I guess that's okay," she covered. "My dorm's supposed to be ready tonight."

000000000000000000000000

Tai's apartment faced away from the university in an attempt to relive him from the stress of college. There were three rooms; one center kitchen/living/dinning room, one bedroom, and one computer room. In the center of the living room lay one large, wrap-around, black couch facing a large TV and a coffee table. From the couch, Aya could see the bay, the warehouse lights, and the bustling fish market. She looked around to find many photographs hanging from the wall. She strolled around, looking at each. The first one she came by was of Tai. He was receiving a high school diploma. A smile swallowed his face. In the next photograph, there was Tai again, but also with Agumon. They both wore goofy smiles. She ambled over to the next; her breath caught in her throat. It was of her and Tai. She could remember the circumstance. It was a school trip and he was her chauffer; Tai gave her a piggyback ride throughout Tokyo Disney. _Wow, we look so young. Those were happy times._

Tai strode next to her. "This is my apartment."

Aya twirled around, startled to see him so close. She stared into his brown eyes. "Where did it go wrong?"

He looked away. "…right about the time Matt's band got really popular…"

"Oh…yes…" Aya clutched her purse to her chest. _Why?_

0000000**Flashback**00000000

_Aya walked down the dark hallway to congratulate Matt on his awesome performance. She paused, hearing yells. She tiptoed closer, straining to hear what was said._

"_Matt, you **have** to stop flirting with your fans!" It was Sora._

"_Sora," a pleading voice…Matt's. "They are nothing. I only like you!"_

_A stomp and a huff. "Then show it Matt! I can't just wait around for you! …Maybe Tai was right. Lately **he's** been showing me more attention than you have."_

_Aya stopped, her body pressed against the wall. _Tai? Wha-what is he…but **I'm **with him now…not **Sora**!

_A muffled scream from Matt. "Then if you like **Tai** so much, then **go** to him! Nothing's holding you back!" A pause, now in a quieter voice, "Not even me."_

_The door to Matt's room flew open, a livid Sora stormed out. In her furry, she did not notice Aya plastered to the wall in fear and denial._

Tai…how…how could you…_Aya slide to the floor, holding herself, crying…_

_The door to Matt's dressing room opened once again; he dashed out to catch Sora. He paused and glanced down to Aya's flaccid form. "A-aya! Di-did you just hear everything?" _

_She stood up, wiping her tears. "I am so sorry," she managed._

_He tried to hold back his tears. Aya grabbed him, encouraging Matt to emote himself. He grew into her hug, letting his tears flow. He could feel the silent tears Aya shed that night for both her and himself._

"_We are now both here for each other..." she choked. "Sora's probably already with Tai," a new flow of tears, "We don't matter to them anymore…"_

_Matt stroked her sobbing form. "You're right…we're here for each other…now and forever more…"_

They sank to the floor, holding each other, sobbing, supporting the other… 

000000End Flashback000000

"I'm sorry," Tai managed. His head hung in shame. "I shouldn't have sheltered Sora that night…I should have stayed loyal…to the one **really** liked…loved…"

Aya's head snapped to face him.

"I was a stupid teenager, ruled by hormones…I thought I could get lucky with her…I was so immature…" He knelt on his knees at gazed into Aya's deep blue eyes. "There should be no forgiveness for someone who didn't know then which girl he liked better…but please try to forgive me…" he pleaded.

She stared past him, into space. Aya staggered to the couch and fell onto its comforting pillows.

Tai crawled to her. "I loved you then…let me love you again…"

"Tai…" she spoke softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "You have no idea how it **feels** to be rejected like that…to have your heart ripped out of your body and danced on by both you and Sora…then to see you both together…while I was alone…"

Tai slammed his fist against the carpet. "I am so sorry…" he cried.

"…The only thing that kept me afloat…was Matt. You never came…not even after you argued with him." Aya's sea blue eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm coming now…" Tai begged. "Please…please, just let me make up for my crimes against you…I always thought of you. Even today, I thought of all our good days, when we laughed, when we were all together…"

"Tai…I loved you back then…" she gazed at him. "If what you say is true…that you love me then…" Aya paused.

Tai took a seat next to her on the couch. He reached his hand to her face, caressing it. "I love you now…"

Aya closed her eyes, consenting.

000000000000000000000000

Ring.

"Tai…" Aya groaned.

He kissed her neck gingerly, opening her blouse.

Ring.

His other hand traveled to her thigh, stroking her slender legs. She kissed his head, fondling his locks. Tai's hand ventured to her skirt, lifting it.

Ring.

Aya gurgled and slipped out of her blouse. Tai grinned and worked at her skirt. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Ring. Beep.

The answering machine clicked as it recorded the message.

"TAI…It's Matt…oh God, you have to help me."

They stopped, frozen with fear, and stared at the blinking red light in the darkness.

They heard a scream. "Keep your head down!" Matt yelled away from the phone. "Tai…I'm at Haneda Airport near Odaiba…oh, God, they just came out of nowhere." An explosion in the background. "I-I think they're digimon…please, you're the only one I can reach…please…" A big boom. "Please, Tai. What happened doesn't mater anymore…just get the others…oh, God…" A clatter rang and they heard Matt yell, "Get awa—" The line died.

000000000000000000000000

Hey, its Wolfie again. I won't be updating for maybe a week because I have ACT, and essay, and too many things have been happening. My dog died April 3, and I just found out on the first day back from Spring Break that one my friends did too. This is for you Nala and Brando.

Wolfie 04.04.05


End file.
